


Attempt #26

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Escape from Tartarus [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo & Kirishima & Rei Todoroki are mentioned, Gen, God!All for One, God!Izuku, dad for one, hades au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Izuku the Prince of the Underworld has one wish: to escape.So far, it's not exactly gone to plan.
Series: Escape from Tartarus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Attempt #26

Izuku pulled himself out of the blood into the Halls of the Dead once more failing to get to the surface.

“I thought my strategy against Bakugo and Kirishima would work this time,” he muttered as he emerged from the blood with a shake. Touya was lazily leaning against a wall, clearly not doing his job but Shouto was also present and was looming over his older brother—something he could only do because of how low on the wall Touya had slouched.

“I’m just saying, if all of them are dead, less work for us to do.”

“That’s not how our job works at all!”

“Still trying to be parent’s pet?”

“That’s not the point and you know it!” Izuku shook his head and walked up to Cerberus.

“Hey boy, how’re things,” Izuku said as he patted each head. He glanced over and saw Toshinori, known in life as the Champion All Might, was back. He’d been away the last Izuku had been “involuntarily returned” to the Halls he’d lived in his whole life. The spirit of the tall warrior stood tall and proud, though in death he was far more skeletal looking than the fearsome visage he’d had in his prime.

“I heard you put up quite the fight against the Champion and his partner this time, Young Izuku,” Toshinori said.

“Still wasn’t quite enough. There’s something to their patterns I’m not quite getting,” Izuku said.

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” he said as he patted the young godling on the head. He heard an “a hem.”

“It would appear your father would speak with you, Prince Izuku,” Toshinori said as he grew more formal. Izuku winced but knew this was inevitable.

The young Prince of the Underworld made his way over to his imposing father’s desk.

* * *

“I can hear you. You, uh, know that, right?” Izuku said as he looked up to the ceiling.

* * *

Sat behind the desk covered in the paperwork it took to run the afterlife was Shigaraki, God of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld, All Souls bound for One domain.

Also known as Izuku’s overbearing father.

While there was a clear difference in coloring— Shigaraki’s eyes and hair were red and white versus Izuku’s green hair and green eyes though the right one would glow red on occasion—there was no denying that Izuku was his father’s son.

“I see you’re back once again after causing chaos and mess throughout the Underworld that I’ll have to be sorting out for weeks. Must you always try to cause your father pain?” Shigarki asked.

“I wouldn’t cause you any pain at all if I were simply allowed to go, Father,” Izuku said.

“As I’m sure you’ve realized by now, young one, leaving the Underworld is not the order of things. After all, mortals are simply _dying_ to come here,” Shigaraki said as he gestured to the line of souls awaiting their processing following being ferried to the Hals of the Dead by Kurogiri, his father’s faithful ferryman.

“If leaving never happens then how is it you ever took up arms with the other gods of creation?” Izuku asked.

“I wasn’t ruler of the Underworld when that happened, young one. You should really stay in and brush up on your history more often,” Shigaraki said.

“Would that I could but as it is, you never taught me any. All that I know I learned from Rei or other sources on my own,” Izuku said.

“If this is some bid for my attention, you know that running the Underworld is two full time jobs and then some,” Shigaraki said.

“No. It’s not about you. Surprisingly, there are things that happen down here that aren’t about you,” Izuku said.

“You’ll come to accept your place in time, Izuku. I would prefer it if you ceased to cause chaos within my realm. Though, as I have no doubt you’ll leave the moment you’re finished speaking with me, I can only hope you’re sent back quickly this time so that you might see the foolishness in trying to leave a place where you are safe and wanted,” Shigaraki said.

Izuku knew a dismissal when he heard it.Rei wasn’t in her usual place but he spied a few familiar heads in the lounge.

“Oh. It’s you. Heard you game-overed with that explosion brat again.” Tomura, Himiko, and Jin were his father’s furies AKA punishers of the dead. Tomura in particular was a protege of his father’s when it came to punishing the souls condemned to Tartarus.

“You’re not still upset I beat you this time?” Izuku asked.

“I was until I watched you crawl out of that river over there,” Tomura said.

“I liked it when you were covered in blood!” Himiko said.

“It was gross **. Keep it on you!** ” Jin said. A glance at the wall showed Toshinori was the Employee of the House.

_Wonder how much it made Father sneer when he had to give him that honor…._

“Still going to waste your time trying to escape?” Tomura asked, which pulled Izuku out of his thoughts.

“It’s not a waste. I learn new things every time and unlike all of you, I wasn’t born up there and then came here later, I was born here. I’ve never seen what the world above looks like,” Izuku said.

“It’s not worth all this. **It totally is**!” Jin said.

“Try again, I want to see you covered in blood!” Himiko said. Izuku excused himself at that. Of his father’s furies, Himiko is the one he almost feared. On his way to his room he ran into Uwabumi who was dusting part of the halls.

“Ah, you’re back. How was it this time?”

“Elysium is so different than most anywhere else in the Underworld. I still can’t get over it,” Izuku said.

“That’s the final rest of heroes for you,” Uwabumi said with a grin before she got back to work. Izuku’s room was cluttered to say the least. Scrolls upon scrolls covered a desk off to the side of the room. An open scroll contained notes made in a neat if cramped hand about different opponents, their powers, and strategies to use against them. Izuku grabbed a quill and quickly updated the scroll on Bakugo and Kirishima, jotting down his thoughts and observations on the duo and how best to proceed further on his quest to the surface. To his mother. When he was done making his notes he stood before the Mirror of Ice and Night thinking over all of what he had learned in the past attempts. With a nod he looked to his bed’s balcony door.

Time to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've gone and made up an AU because as I was writing a fic for Tuna's Spirited Away AU, this came to mind.  
> [ Link to my rambling thoughts here](https://mysterious-prophetess.tumblr.com/post/640285112867700736/hades-au).
> 
> I wish I could have drawn stuff instead of outlining things in such prescriptive ways with that post.  
> I would have but I'm not good with drawing. I can paint you a landscape (especially if I follow Bob Ross) but people...it doesn't end well.
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping......oops. Edit added at a more sane time of day post-sleep: I also went back and caught some of my more sleep addled brain errors  
> The title comes from how many attempts I've made to escape the Underworld in _Hades_.  
> I actually nearly beat the titular god himself on the last attempt too....


End file.
